drawgafandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Johnny
Demon Johnny is a Tiefling demon skull that currently resides on his girlfriend Rah'ōxah's left shoulder, serving as her pauldron. He contains a pocket dimension within his mouth that is often used as a storage unit for the Ladies Book Club, specifically Rah'ōxah. Biography Demon Johnny was created by Julia Lepetit in the first episode of the second season of Drawga, The Tavern of Many Names. He was originally a fully-fleshed demon with a body before meeting Rah'oxah. According to the ninth episode, Leveling Up: Part 1, Demon Johnny is Ryjinah's step-cousin who had another dimension stored within his mouth, and was quite buff when he still had a body. He first met Rah'ōxah after challenging her to a fight to regain his family's honor when she punched his father for getting in her way. Supposedly after defeating him and sparing his life, Demon Johnny dedicated himself to remaining by Rah'ōxah's side and joining her on any adventures she had. Over time a mutual attraction formed between them, with Demon Johnny admiring Rah'ōxah's strength and resolve and Rah'oxah falling in love with his beefy body and loyalty, and they have been together ever since. After one unfortunate quest, because of currently unknown circumstances he was cursed and had to merge what remained of his soul into his skull in order to survive. Rah'ōxah then made him her personal pauldron, where she can always keep him close and use him as a magical purse of sorts, mostly to store her sandwiches and anime collection. She swore to him that she would eventually find a way to restore Demon Johnny to his former glory. A lot of the time he is not seen as Rah'ōxah keeps him covered with her cloak, supposedly letting him sleep there in comfort. When Demon Johnny first appeared, Rah'ōxah revealed him from under her cape in order to intimidate Old Baby Gus into giving her a free drink. He flashed fire in his eyes and managed to make Gus soil his diaper, but unfortunately didn't win the Chunce Challace for Rah'oxah. His next major appearance was in the fourth episode, Back to the Lab: Part 2, where he sucked Paul Blart into his pocket dimension when he tried running away from the Ladies Book Club's stage play, where he remained for the next few episodes watching anime and feasting on sandwiches stored within Demon Johnny. In the seventh episode, Dawn of D.E.N.N.I.S., Rah'ōxah used Demon Johnny to slurp D.E.N.N.I.S. through a straw into his pocket dimension. Not long afterwards, Demon Johnny threw D.E.N.N.I.S. up again, much to the annoyance of Rah'oxah, because he tasted so disgusting. When the next episode, Dream Dates With Destiny aired, Rah'ōxah entered the Holochamber with Demon Johnny to go on a dream date with D.E.N.N.I.S. Once inside, she imagined Demon Johnny as how he was before he became just a skull. With his bluffness returned, he and Rah'ōxah were able to go on a romantic date by a volcano with Paul Blart as their Subway Sandwich waiter and D.E.N.N.I.S. as their reluctant chaperone. When the time was up and they had to leave the Holochamber, the date reminded Rah'ōxah of how much she loved Demon Johnny and looked wistfully at him, who was now back on her shoulder, before returning to her usual stoic stature. Physical Description Skull Demon Johnny's skull is tannish-white in color. He has two goat-like horns protruding from the back of his head and pointing behind him. Most of the time his sockets are furrowed into a scowl and usually lack eyes, but that occasionally changes when his emotions suddenly shift. His face has a dog-like muzzle with four sharp fangs in his jaws. Full Body When Demon Johnny had a body, he was very buff, with muscular a torso and arms. Along with his beefiness, he had a tall build, which seemed to be exactly Rah'oxah's type. He was also well put together, as his style seemed to consist of a vest with a tie, formal pants, a dress shirt and nice shoes. Personality Demon Johnny is fiercely loyal to his loved ones, especially to his girlfriend Rah'ōxah. When he was still alive, he was said to be very comforting and considerate to everyone and simply a good guy all around despite being a demon. This seemed to be what drew Rah'ōxah to him, as it was joked that when she complained about not having a bag to put her things in that Demon Johnny was willing to curse himself into becoming one with his pocket dimension just to make her more comfortable. Since becoming a cursed skull, he has been unable to talk and instead goes along with Rah'ōxah (likely gladly) wherever she goes in silence. However he still remains loyal and grateful to her and willing to do anything she asks him to, specifically store and remove things she's put into the void in his mouth. Rah'ōxah seems to greatly enjoy his company and is happy to have him along not just for his usefulness, but also because she likes spending time with him. Due to his muteness, he tends to observe and keep his opinions to himself, however even in his full body form he seemed to be the strong silent type who only kept to a few people. Abilities Pocket Dimension Inside Demon Johnny's mouth is a void-like dimension that the Ladies Book Club use as a way to store their items. Rah'oxah specifically uses him the most, keeping things like sandwiches, her anime, various weapons, Paul Blart, and items she's collected on her journey, such as the #1 Dad Mug, the Tootsie Re-Roll, the Capture Cube, and the Pear Seed Amulet, inside him. He had this ability even before he became cursed and reduced to a skull. Time inside the void apparently speeds up so that time outside Demon Johnny doesn't pass as quickly as it does within the pocket dimension. Eyes Demon Johnny's eyes have the ability to flash intimidatingly when he wants to. Relationships Rah'ōxah Demon Johnny is deeply in love with Rah'ōxah. They have been in a steady mutual, loving relationship for several years and are deeply loyal to each other. Since losing his head, Rah'ōxah placed Demon Johnny on her shoulder to always keep him physically attached to her at all times, showing just how close they are. Rah'ōxah appreciates how well he treats her and is grateful to him for his gentle nature and always providing her with what she needs, be it loving attention or her mace. She has been known to not like romantic situations but makes an exception with Demon Johnny. As another testament to her love for Johnny, Rah'ōxah based her symbol (the one displayed on her new cape) off of him slightly. Demon Johnny is the only one who Rah'ōxah has shown any affection towards and made her smile, and she seems to be quite proud to be in a relationship with him, as she uses him to scare off any potential suitors and preferred to go on a date with him over D.E.N.N.I.S. In fact, her happiness of being together with him is one of the only things she's very open about. Rah'ōxah has also been shown to be quite considerate of Demon Johnny, as she plans on discussing with him about what he'd like to do after their adventure is over considering he can't really go anywhere without her. Rah'ōxah plans to continue being with Demon Johnny and perhaps traveling and being a guard in her father's library with him. Ryjinah Ryjinah is one of Demon Johnny's cousins in their vast family. When Rah'ōxah first showed Ryjinah Demon Johnny as her pauldron, Ryjinah reacted in shock and a little bit of horror, indicating that she cares about him in some way. Because of Demon Johnny now becoming simply bones, Ryjinah likely appreciates him more due to her being a Bone Mage. Legzi Shortstakk Legzi seems to admire Demon Johnny and his mystical powers. At one point in episode 8, Dream Dates With Destiny, Legzi tried to climb into Demon Johnny's void because she was curious as to what it was like in there, but quickly had to come out because it smelled so bad. Legzi seems very happy for Demon Johnny and Rah'ōxah's relationship, as she pointed out how happy Rah'ōxah was after their dream date in the holochamber together was over. Paul Blart In Back to the Lab: Part 2, Rah'ōxah had to use Demon Johnny to suck him into his pocket dimension to keep him from running away. Paul Blart hung out inside the void, subsisting off of sandwiches and anime until the sixth episode when he was called upon again and spat back out. In the eighth episode, Paul Blart served as a butler for Demon Johnny and Rah'ōxah on their date, serving them sandwiches. Paul and Johnny seem to have a mutual respect for each other. D.E.N.N.I.S. When Demon Johnny and D.E.N.N.I.S. first met, Rah'ōxah had him suck up the goopy shape shifter with a giant straw in order to reduce him in size and defeat him. Later on Demon Johnny had to throw D.E.N.N.I.S. up again because they made him sick. When D.E.N.N.I.S. took Rah'ōxah on a date in the Holochamber, she ended up just going on a date with Demon Johnny due to him being respectful yet fearful of both of them. D.E.N.N.I.S. seems to be quite intimidated by Demon Johnny. Episode Appearances Season 1 None Season 2 Pilot-Dungeons and Dragons Characters Part 1 (Mentioned) Episode 1-The Tavern of Many Names Episode 2-Family Fun Center OF DOOM Episode 3-Back to the Lab: Part 1 (Flashback) Episode 4-Back to the Lab: Part 2 Episode 5-In the Lair of the Pear Episode 6-The Inside Job Episode 7-Dawn of D.E.N.N.I.S. Episode 8-Dream Dates With Destiny Episode 9-Leveling Up: Part 1 Trivia * Originally, Rah'ōxah's skull pauldron was supposed to just be a gift from Demon Johnny that could store items, and not Demon Johnny himself. * He is related to Ryjinah as his father married one of her relatives, making him Ryjinah's step-cousin. ** It was originally suggested that Demon Johnny first met Rah'ōxah at a huge Tiefling family get-together. * Demon Johnny merging his soul into his skull to keep him from dying is similar to the Horcruxes in the Harry Potter franchise. * Demon Johnny coincidentally shares a name with another skull companion, Jonathon the Skull. * The void increasing the speed of time from the inside is similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the Dragon Ball Z series. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Skeletons Category:Companions Category:Ladies Book Club Members Category:Tieflings